This version of the invention is concerned with the field of internal combustion engines. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with devices that dispose of or ventilate crankcase fumes generated by the internal combustion engine of a motorcycle by means of suction pressure generated by the engine exhaust system of a motorcycle.
1. Prior Art
During operation of the internal combustion engine of a motorcycle, the crankcase thereof collects flammable vapors escaping from the piston cylinders and is subject to an accumulation of internal pressure generated by operation of the engine. These vapors, sometimes referred to as blow-by gases, are comprised of engine lubricating oil (either vaporized or atomized) and unburned carbon particles covered with oil and contribute to sluggish engine performance and premature engine wear, as such excessive crankcase pressure results in weeping engine seals. Various devices have been employed to expel the fumes and lower the pressure within the crankcase in order to prevent an inadvertent ignition of the fumes within the crankcase and to minimize the accumulation of the carbon particles upon the valves, valve seats, interior walls of the intake manifold, and other interior components of the engine. The devices include but are not limited to oil separators, ventilation systems, oil and vapor cleaning and recycling apparatuses, and open filters that vent directly to the atmosphere.
The subject of the instant invention is comprised of a crankcase ventilation system that directs motorcycle crankcase exhaust fumes into the hot exhaust fumes of a motorcycle exhaust system, thereby allowing adequate vacuum pressure to be maintained within the engine crankcase proportionately over a range of engine operation (revolutions per minute), thus resulting in improved engine performance. Furthermore, the injection of crankcase fumes into the hot exhaust gases of a motorcycle exhaust system vaporizes any remaining particulates, producing cleaner exhaust emissions as compared to conventional methods of ventilation (e.g. open filters).
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous designs for crankcase ventilation and fumes disposal systems have been provided in the prior art. Even though these designs may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present version of the invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,715, issued to Grant et al. on May 9, 1989 discloses a crankcase fumes disposal system consisting of a cylindrically shaped conduit that is connected at a first orifice to an exhaust pipe. Crankcase fumes and vapors are delivered to the interior of the conduit by means of a port formed on the sidewall thereof from an oil separator attached to the engine. Tubular members disposed within the conduit direct the oil coated particles and atomized oil escaping from the separator to a path wherein they come into contact with the heated exhaust gases and are vaporized before escaping to the atmosphere. As disclosed, the system is intended for use on heavy equipment and earth moving vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,511, Crankcase Ventilator, issued to Pickering on Nov. 21, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,020, Apparatus For Recycling The Exhaust Gas Of An Engine Crankcase, issued to Meng on Feb. 27, 1996 disclose devices for cleaning and recycling, respectively, automobile exhaust gases.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for ventilating and disposing of crankcase vapors and fumes. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention in that a motorcycle crankcase ventilation system is furnished to operate primarily with motorcycle engines by employing suction pressure generated by the motorcycle exhaust system to improve the extraction of fumes and vapors from within the crankcase for dispersion into the exhaust system.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved crankcase ventilation system for the internal combustion engine of a motorcycle. In these respects, the present version of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus that substantially fulfills this need. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
The present version of the invention, which will be described in greater detail hereinafter, relates to the field of internal combustion engines. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with devices that dispose of or ventilate crankcase fumes generated by the internal combustion engine of a motorcycle by means of suction pressure generated by the engine exhaust system of a motorcycle. My version of the invention overcomes all of the shortcomings listed previously, in addition to novel aspects that will be described in detail hereinafter.
Described briefly, according to a typical embodiment, the invention presents a crankcase ventilator system designed for use with the exhaust systems of motorcycles, although it is adaptable for use with other vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. The system is comprised of a cylindrical member and a port assembly. The cylindrical member encloses a bore with access thereto gained by orifices or apertures formed at either end of the cylindrical member. The port assembly is constructed of a curved rectangular plate, nozzle, collar, and nipple and is secured to an exterior portion of the cylindrical member by threaded fasteners that are affixed to the cylindrical member and are received by apertures formed within the rectangular plate. The nozzle is attached directly to the plate at an angle and extends beyond the underside of the plate through an aperture formed within the cylindrical member and into the bore.
The ventilation system is attached to the exhaust system by securing a first end of the cylindrical member to the end of an exhaust pipe and the opposing end of the cylindrical member to the remainder of the exhaust pipe or tail pipe. The unattached end of a hose secured to an existing crankcase ventilation system is affixed to the nipple. As the engine operates, the passage of exhaust gases through the exhaust pipe creates suction pressure, which draws crankcase vapors and fumes through the hose and nozzle into the cylindrical member for ejection through the exhaust tail pipe. As the motor speed (i.e. rotation of the crankcase) increases, suction pressure is increased proportionately in order to compensate for increased crankcase pressure and production of fumes and vapors.
My invention, therefore, resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed. It is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified.
In order that the detailed description of the invention may be better understood and that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated, additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific methods and structures may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent methods and structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
Accordingly, it is an object of my version of the invention to provide a low-cost, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-market motorcycle crankcase ventilation system.
A further object of my version of the invention is to provide an easy-to-use and versatile motorcycle crankcase ventilation system designed for use primarily with motorcycles and secondarily with other vehicles powered by internal combustion engines.
A significant object of the invention is to provide a motorcycle crankcase ventilation system that is comprised of a hollow cylindrical member and a port assembly affixed thereon, the port assembly comprised of an attachment plate, nozzle, collar, and nipple.
A final but very significant object of the invention is to provide a motorcycle crankcase ventilation system that improves the operation of existing crankcase fume and vapor ventilation systems by the use of suction pressure generated by the engine exhaust system of a motorcycle.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention. The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention illustrated by the accompanying drawings.